New Bad Guys Part 1
New Bad Guys Part 1 '''is the first episode of Ben 10: Colossal Danger. Plot '''FLASHBACK!!! The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 - After Ben had turned all humans normal. (Kevin): What did you do? (Ben): What I said I was going to do. (Ben): Turn every Isoterragon on Earth back to human. With all the free will that goes along with that. Ascalon glows and the knight armour vanishes into the sword. (Julie, running up to hug Ben): Oh, Ben. She kisses him on the lips, still hugging him. (Ben): That was totally worth giving up all that power. (Gwen): *laughs* Gwen hugs Ben. (Julie): Knew you'd do the right thing. (Kevin): Way to go. (Ben): Now all I have to do is to figure out what to do with this. Azmuth teleports into the area. (Azmuth): I suggest you return it to its creator. Ben gives Azmuth the sword. Azmuth touches it with a finger and it disappears in a green light. (Ben): You were right. That's too much power for any- Ben stops to see Azmuth's hand out. (Ben): What? (Azmuth): The Ultimatrix, give it to me. Ben holds out his hand and the Ultimatrix makes a crackling noise, then falls off his wrist and disappears. (Ben): But Azmuth, I thought I proved I was worthy. (Azmuth): As usual, you don't understand. You have proved your worth. This inferior copy of my Omnitrix isn't worthy of you. (Ben): I don't- (Azmuth): Oh, for the love of- look at your wrist. Ben looks at his wrist, donning the new Omnitrix. (Ben): An Omnitrix? (Azmuth): The Omnitrix. An improved version I've been working ever since you were given the prototype six years ago. (Ben): I don't know how to thank you. (Azmuth): Keep doing the right thing. (Ben): I don't suppose you'd consider giving me the Master Control. (Azmuth): Perphaps for your eighteenth birthday. Azmuth disappears. Ben glances up. He sees 3 aliens spying on him, but they quickly disappear. END OF FLASHBACK!!! (Ben): These guys never know when to stop! (Robot 1): Prepare to be destroyed by my Level 10 technology. (Ben): Earth's only allowed Level 2! Ben scrolls through the Omnitrix, avoiding Cannonbolt and his Blast Reflective shell. He settles on Chromastone. The Omnitrix core pops up and Ben slams it down. (Ben, transforming): Well, if you're going to destroy me, let me get suited up! (Chromastone): Chromastone! (Robot 1): A Crystalsapien, eh. Men, full blast at the Crystalsapien. (Robot 2): Roger that. Six blasts of blue fire streak through the air at Chromastone. Chromastone holds his hands out to absorb the blasts. Chromastone glows ultraviolet then shoots an ultraviolet ray at the robots. The robots explode and an Arburian Pelarota rolls through the road. Chromastone suddenly reverts into Ben while running away. '' (Ben, angered): Sometimes I think this thing plain hates me. ''Ben tries to re-activate the Omnitrix but a icon with an exclamation mark appears on the hologramic interface. Ben gets run over by the Arburian Pelerota. (Arburian Pelerota): My name is Rollady. You are Ben Tennyson. (Ben): Who do I look like? AND, you've made my jacket dirty. (Rollady): Who cares, get another. (Ben): That's a bit RUDE. Ding! The Omnitrix was recharged. (Ben): Thanks, Rollady, you talked so long you let the Omnitrix recharged. Ben thinks for a bit about an Arburian Pelerota's weakness. '' (Ben): Electricity, that's it! ''Rollady gets ready to charge at Ben. Ben dials the Omnitrix's touch screen and the hologramic interface comes up. Ben selects Shocksquatch. (Shocksquatch): SHOCKSQUATCH! Rollady rolls into a ball at full speed at Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch holds Rollady rolling and manages to push her into the floor, electrocuting her. '' (Shocksquatch): And that's what you get when you go against me, Shocksquatch! ''Shocksquatch is suddenly shot by a crystal shard and a sonic scream. (Shocksquatch): First a girl Cannonbolt, then a Chromastone and Echo Echo? Shocksquatch shoots an electric beam at the Chromastone alien. The Echo Echo alien jumped in front of the Chromastone and screamed to redirect the beam. '' (Chromastone Alien): My name is Shard. (Echo Echo Alien): My name is Screamer. ''Shard threw a crystal shard at Shocksquatch and Screamer boosted its strength with a Sonic Scream. '' (Omnitrix): Randomizer Function, Activate. ''Shocksquatch quickly morphed into Swampfire, who threw a vine at the shard and whipped it away. Swampfire shot vines at Shard's feet, sticking him there. Rollady, taking advantage of the situation, clawed at Swampfire. Swampfire jumped with a boost of fire and shot a fireball at Screamer and Rollady each. (Swampfire): I actually forgot how much fun this was. As the fireball made contact with the villains, they were shot into a building. Rollady jumped out of the crumbling building, then started rolling away. Shard shot some shards into the vines, cutting them and setting him free. He motioned to Screamer to run with him. (Swampfire, about to revert): Running away? I think I'll let you. He reverts. THE END!!! Characters *Ben Tennyson (flashback) *Gwen Tennyson (flashback) *Kevin Levin (flashback) *Julie Yamamoto (flashback) *Azmuth (flashback) *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) Villains *Rollady *Screamer *Shard *Robots Aliens Used *Chromastone (first appearance) *Shocksquatch (first appearance) *Swampfire (first appearance) Category:BT:CD Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:InterspaceMaster Category:Two-Part Episodes